Baka and Test: The Secret of Hideyoshi
by MadHope
Summary: Gender switch! Hideyoshi is hiding a secret from all of his friends, and recently he's being pressured by his sister to tell them, or else she will. At the same time, Akihisa decides it's a good time to try to figure out what the strange gender 'Hideyoshi's' sexual preference is! Rated T, maybe some swears, suggestive things, and the boy's perverseness... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there :) I posted this before, but didn't get a lot of reviews or anything, so I deleted it... But I was recently looking over some of my stories and realized; hey! I don't give a flying horse doodle! I like this story, so SUCK ON THAT! :D Anyhoosers... I hope you like it! Suggestions and things are always welcome :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Yoshi walked into the classroom stifling a yawn. His weird sister had kept him up all night with her stupid kiss-obsessions, and he'd barely had time to eat breakfast this morning because he woke up later than usual and had to run to school. Yoshi rubbed the back of his head and walked towards his mat, ignoring the tiny space of the room, the weird guys in black capes with 'F' written on them plotting things in the corner, and the other losers snoring at their mats.

Already there was Yuuji leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, his bright red hair standing out as usual. Himeji and Minami were chatting and giggling about something, while Kouta was peaking under their skirts with his camera. Yoshi grinned as he came and plopped down next to Yuuji.

"Hey! What's up?" Yuuji shrugged, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Nothing much, since we still have a few weeks before we can declare war on anyone. How about you?" Yoshi shrugged and glanced around before frowning.

"Hey, where's Hideyoshi?"

* * *

Yuko glared at her twin.

"You know I've kept your secret until now," she said lowly, her eyes narrowed, "But you're going to have to stop this game, and soon, before I do." Hideyoshi's eyes narrowed.

"I don't see what the big deal is with it." Yuko brushed her hair, light brown and identical to Hideyoshi's, out of her face and snarled.

"You need to start acting like what you are, and stop acting like a freak! If you really wanted, you might be considered E class. But you're surrounded by those idiots, so it's rubbed off on you. Stop acting like this, or I'll tell everyone your secret before you can." With this, Yuko spun on her heel and stalked away, her twin glaring into her back all the way. Finally Hideyoshi let out a small sigh.

She was right, of course- like always. The others would find out eventually. There had already been a few close calls. Oh well. Nothing really to do but keep going and let it play out. But maybe Hideyoshi would decide to tell the others, before Miss-Class-'A' could.

* * *

Yoshi looked up and grinned as Hideyoshi sat down across from him.

"Hey, what's up? Where've you been?" Hideyoshi shrugged.

"Nothing. I just had to talk to someone. No big deal." Yoshi shrugged and grinned.

"Ok!" Himeji and Minami exchanged a surprised look, and suddenly they pounced on Hideyoshi.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

"Tell us!" Minami shouted.

"You've got to tell us!" Himeji's light voice demanded.

"Tell you what?" Hideyoshi asked, calmly and confusedly. Himeji and Minami squealed.

"Who your boyfriend is, of course!" Hideyoshi sweat dropped.

"What?" His monotone response was ignored as Minami and Himeji went on.

"You had to _talk_ with someone? C'mon, it's so obvious!"

"You have a secret boyfriend, don't you?" Hideyoshi blinked.

"That would kind of make sense… except I'm a guy." Yoshi blinked and turned to Yuji, who sat next to him in the same position as this morning.

"What are they talking about?" Yuji sighed and cracked an eye open to watch the girls hassle Hideyoshi, who pushed them away and told them he was a guy to no avail.

"Well, apparently the girls think Hideyoshi was off with a boy just now. But he keeps telling them he's a guy, so it wouldn't make sense." Yoshi's mouth made a little 'o' in understanding. Just then Kouta, who was on his stomach trying to get a good view of Minami's panties with his camera, piped up.

"Well, apparently it's recognized by society that Hideyoshi's another gender entirely, so there's no telling which way he-she-it goes." Yoshi Blinked once-twice- and his eyes widened.

"Oh!" He slammed a fist down into his palm.

"Then that is our new mission, men!" He shouted, pointing a finger into the sky dramatically. Yuji glanced at Kouta.

"… Eh?" Yoshi continued to strike his pose as he explained.

"We must find out what gender this new gender, "Hideyoshi", prefers! It may be dangerous, but we may find out something awesome!" Hideyoshi stared at them.

"I told you, I'm a guy, so I like girls!" This was, again, ignored. Yuji rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, count me out. There are some things that just shouldn't be understood by man." Yoshi huffed and turned to Kouta hopefully. The boy with the camera shrugged.

"I've got to do some surveillance, but you can take my extra camera." Yoshi deflated slightly before standing up and puffing out his chest.

"Very well, I'll do it on my own!" He fell back down to his knees, tears running down his face, "As soon as I get some food."

* * *

Hideyoshi walked down the street slowly. Yuko, like always, had already gone ahead and left to go home, probably to start studying. The sidewalk was empty, the street only having a few cars pass by surprisingly, since it was the end of the school and work day. Finally Hideyoshi stopped and sighed.

"I know he's there, so why is he trying to follow me?"

* * *

Yoshi crept behind Hideyoshi at a slow pace, peaking around a tall plant. He was determined to figure this out, not matter what. So far, though, nothing really significant had happened; Hideyoshi walked by himself, his sister nowhere to be seen, and didn't seem fazed really by anything. Maybe he was deep in thought, Yoshi thought. But then again, if he thought that much, he probably wouldn't be in class F.

Yoshi was starting to get hungry and was trying to keep his growling stomach when suddenly Hideyoshi stopped walking. Yoshi blinked and then started freaking out. Did he catch me? Oh crap! What do I do, what do I do? While he was flipping crap in his mind, Hideyoshi had walked back and now stood directly in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Yoshi let out a girly shriek and practically jumped out of his skin.

"O-Oh Hideyoshi, what's going on, how's it going, funny to meet you here! Hahahaha…." Hideyoshi blinked at him as Yoshi sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head.

"Why are you following me?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Err, right…" As Yoshi searched his head for an excuse, Hideyoshi let out a sigh. Just then Yoshi's stomach decided to break the silence and they stared at each other for a moment before Hideyoshi blinked.

"Do you want to go eat?" Yoshi blinked, also, before immediately brightening up.

"Oh yeah, I'd love to! Oh… I don't have any money though." Hideyoshi shrugged, shifting the bag on his shoulder as he turned to continue walking.

"It's no big deal, I've got it."

"Oh, really? Awesome! Thanks, Hideyoshi." Hideyoshi shrugged and continued walking, Yoshi now by his side yapping away about random things (mostly consisting of girls and food). Eventually they reached a little shop of ramen, and Yoshi was practically drooling. Hideyoshi ordered for both of them, getting a wink from the guy at the counter, before they sat down.

Hideyoshi calmly began to eat as Yoshi attacked his food, more of it getting on his face than in his mouth. After a while Hideyoshi's voice finally broke the silence.

"So why were you following me?" Yoshi scratched the side of his face and grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, right! I've decided… I'm going to find out was your sexual preference is!" It was silent. Anyone else in the ramen shop gave them weird looks, and the cashier who had winked at Hideyoshi was hitting his own head against the wall.

"Uhh… Great," Hideyoshi said with no enthusiasm, "But I like girls. Mystery solved."

"That can't be it!" Yoshii exclaimed, frowning, "I refuse to believe it! Now let's go out there and find your perfect… Thing!" Hideyoshi shook his head when suddenly Yoshii grabbed his hand and yanked him outside. _Whoa, soft hands,_ Yoshii thought for a moment, before shaking his head and letting go.

"Now," he started, placing a hand on his hip and stroking his chin with the other, "Where's the best place to go…?"

"Yoshii-"

"Aha!" Yoshii snapped, interrupting Hideyoshi, "Of course!" This time he grabbed Hideyoshi's wrist and yanked him along behind him down the street, not noticing the small blush on the other teen's cheeks.

"We're going to the pool!"

* * *

**Haha, soooo... Let's see... What is gonna happen now? What exactly is Hideyoshi hiding? Will his sister tell his friends before he can? Will Akihisa ever find out what Hideyoshi's sexual preference is? To be revealed later on! :D Hope you liked it! any suggestions, questions, anything is welcome! Review and things por favor, see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there again! :) I have been updating a lot lately... hmmm... Oh yeah, cuz I'm awesome! :D just kidding... or am I? e.o Anyhowsers... ummmm... hmmmm... I don't really know. A bit too tired to think right now... that's what staying up all night writing and uploading awesomeness does to yah :P well, and this story. ^^ Sooo... yeah.. Hope you like it! And OH! If you like the _Mortal Instruments_ series, check out Ballet Shinigami's fanfiction, Misguided Feelings! It's be bomb-diggity :) You know, AFTER you read this story :) Alright then... I think I'm done...**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Akihisa grinned, his hands on his hips.

"Alright, well here we are!" The swimming pool only had a few people in it, both boys and girls. _Perfect!_ Yoshii thought, his mind reeling a movie picture of Hideyoshi in a girl's swimsuit hugging a person with a question mark on their face, _This will definitely show Hideyoshi's preference!_ Said teen let out a small sigh. He didn't mind the pool at all, but this whole thing was ridiculous. Why did no one believe that he was a guy? Just then Yoshi appeared behind him and started shoving him towards the changing rooms.

"Now go change into your swimsuit!" Yoshii demanded. Hideyoshi started to protest before sighing and finally giving up. He glanced back once at the encouraging, goofy smile of Yoshii before entering into the dressing room labeled 'Hideyoshi'. He shook his head; it was amazing how even society wouldn't recognize him as a guy.

Just then he realized he didn't have a swimsuit when suddenly something hit him in the back of the head. He turned and saw a pair of trunks along with a girl's swimsuit lying on the floor. Hideyoshi sighed again and placed them on the small bench provided before beginning to pull off his shirt.

* * *

Outside, Akihisa was leaning back against the wall beside Hideyoshi's changing room, waiting, when suddenly he spotted a guy and a girl. This, of course, wasn't abnormal, but the bad thing was the two of them were wearing only towels, because they were the two people he'd taken bathing suits from to give to Hideyoshi. Just then the guy spotted him and pointed angrily.

"There he is!" Yoshii jumped, and when a person stepped in the couple's way, blocking him from view, he took the opportunity to dash into Hideyoshi's changing room. Aki took a deep breath and sighed, smiling a bit in success, before turning to observe the room; after all, he had never been in this room before.

Once he did, he was met with the sight of Hideyoshi looking, surprised, at him over his shoulder, his shirt off and what looked like a part of his skin peeled off on his side below his arm. They stared at each other before Yoshii opened his mouth to shriek, but instead having everything go black.

Hideyoshi tossed his shirt down and took a breath, looking down at his flat chest. This thing was useful- he ordered it online once, and it'd worked ever since. Though, it did hurt occasionally since it was pressing on his chest. Maybe just this once… Hideyoshi took the edge of the skin-like bandage and slowly began peeling it off, leaving room for his- or _her_- true chest to breathe.

Still leaving part of it hanging on, Hideyoshi was debating whether or not taking it all off when suddenly someone rushed in behind her. Her eyes widened and she turned slightly to see Akihisa standing with his back to her, breathing heavily. Just then he straightened and turned around, and his eyes caught with hers.

It was dead silent for a moment as Akihisa observed the situation, and Hideyoshi was trying to think of an excuse or reasoning whether she should have one or not, when suddenly Aki's eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground, passed out. Hideyoshi blinked for a second before sighing. Well, this could make things a bit more complicated than they needed to be.

* * *

Akihisa blinked his eyes open slowly to see a dusty wooden ceiling. He stared at it for a moment, trying to think of what had happened, when he remembered and shot up. Once he did, he realized that he was in the class F classroom, and to his left sat Hideyoshi, in his regular school clothes like before. Aki jumped when he saw him and pointed at him accusingly, Hideyoshi staring at him blankly in response.

"Y-You!" Aki exclaimed, "Y-Your skin… It was peeling, a-and… Are you a… robot?" In Yoshii's mind shown a picture of Hideyoshi in a nurse's outfit, part of it ripped off to show a mechanical arm and part of a chest. Hideyoshi raised an eyebrow as Aki wiped some blood from his nose.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, monotone like normal.

"B-But you-"

"We just went to the pool, and I was changing, and when I came out you were passed out because you saw a really hot girl in a swimsuit," Hideyoshi told him. Aki frowned. It sounded like him, but still… Yoshii crawled closer, so he was right in Hideyoshi's face.

"Are you sure you're the real Hideyoshi?" he asked dramatically. From up close, Hideyoshi's turquoise eyes were even more deep and beautiful, her- err, _his_-lips even more pretty and plump. Hideyoshi turned away to hide a slight blush and pushed him away lightly with one hand.

"Of course I am." Yoshii watched as he stood and placed one hand on his hip, holding the other one out.

"Now come on, don't you wanna get home?" Hideyoshi reminded him. Yoshii jumped slightly.

"Oh yeah!" He took Hideyoshi's hand- which he again noted was extremely small and soft- and stood. They exited the building together and began walking home.

"So…" Yoshii started, "You're skin _doesn't_ peel off?" Hideyoshi smirked a bit.

"Not last time I checked, no."

"Hmm," Yoshii hummed in disappointment, before snapping, "Well, that's ok! We still haven't found you're preference after all! Looks like we'll have to try harder tomorrow." Hideyoshi glared at him.

"For the last time, I like girls!"

* * *

Hideyoshi trudged through the house towards her room. She swung the door closed behind her and dropped her things on the ground. Immediately she took her school shirt off and tossed it aside, peeling off the male-chest-pad-thing and slipping on another heavy t-shirt. Hideyoshi hated bras- she didn't really like girl clothes in general.

That was part of the reason why she had such a guy's wardrobe- despite all the drama clothes she got from the people who refused to view her as a boy. Just then the door swung open and Hideyoshi turned to see her sister standing in the doorway, her arms folded as she leaned on her hip.

"What do you want?" Yuko stared at her little sister with hard eyes.

"So have you told anyone yet? I saw that idiot Akihisa boy drop you off outside." Hideyoshi glared and crossed her arms over her stomach.

"No, I haven't. And I'm not going to. There's no point in it." Yuko snarled.

"Damnit, there is a point! You want to have a boyfriend, don't you? You want to have kids, and a family one day, right? How is that supposed to happen if everyone you meet thinks you're a guy?"

"Who said I want any of that?" Hideyoshi snapped back, "It's none of your concern, so leave it be." Yuko scoffed.

"There you go, speaking weird again. Whatever. Just remember what I said earlier." With that, Yuko walked off, and Hideyoshi sighed before sitting on the bed hunched over.

Yuko was kind of right. There were a few close calls already- especially today. She'd have to be more careful if she didn't want to get caught. Her mind drifted to Akihisa, briefly making her wonder if she really didn't want to, when she shook her head and began to get ready for a weird-dream filled night.

Unbeknownst to her, Hideyoshi wasn't the only one having weird dreams that night.

* * *

_Yoshii blinked in surprise at the pretty boy before him._

"_Er, Hideyoshi?" The boy, Hideyoshi, smiled and walked close to him, placing his arms around his neck. Surprisingly, Yoshii found himself responding by wrapping his arms around the girl- er, boy's- waist._

_Hideyoshi's beautiful green-blue eyes sparkled like gems at him, and Yoshii caught his breath a bit at the proximity; he could feel Hideyoshi's breath directly against his lips. Hideyoshi smiled, his cheeks heating up a little._

"_Aki… Kiss me…"_

"_O-Ok…"_

Yoshii shot up straight in bed, his eyes wide as he panted. The dream replayed in his mind, and Yoshii shook his head, stating out loud, "What the hell?" He couldn't be gay, right? _I mean, people mistake Hideyoshi for a girl all the time,_ Yoshii thought hopefully, _Even society doesn't know what type of gender he is!_ He shook his head.

"Well, just in case…" Before he could start to reach for the small (and when he says small, he means _small_) stack of dirty magazines under his bed, a voice from nearby spoke.

"Aki, you better not be trying to get to those magazines of yours! If you are, I might just have to come over and beat you up, and make you wear a girl's dress…." Yoshii groaned and hung his head, muttering under his breath about abusive, perverted older sisters as he tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

**Well... I can't tell if I'm constantly improving in my writing, or getting worse and worse... Ahh well, I'll work on it. Soooo I hope you liked it! We now know Hideyoshi is in fact female! And Yoshii is having dreams about her, though he still believes Hideyoshi's a guy... Well that sucks. Anyhow hope you like it! Review and stuff, guys, and don't forget to check out the fanfic from the _Mortal Instruments_ series, Misguided Feelings, by Ballet Shinigami! Byesssssssss!**


	3. Author's Note-Good and Bad

Hey guys. A revamp of this story is on its way. It's A LOT different, but I fell flat with this one, and owed you guys something for making you wait for so long :/ The first one's chapter will be published hopefully in the next week or so. It will be entitled "Akihisa, I'm Not A Girl!" I will be deleting this story as soon as the chapter to the first one is up. So keep an eye out.

~Thank You,

Mad


End file.
